Mitsuhide the Sufferer
by Mystifying Roses
Summary: A drabble collection of Mitsuhide and his constant companion: Suffering. Naturally there is some Caesar/Ichihime too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I have always wanted to do some Mitsuhide/Suffering fanfics, so I decided to have a collection of them. They will be at different times and jump around.

**Notes**: This one takes place during the anime, but with a twist.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

Mitsuhide's Despair

Mitsuhide was reeling from what had just transpired. He hadn't trusted Nobu and was about to attempt to slay him. He didn't know how he would accomplish that given that Nobu was in a giant war armor and he wasn't, but oh, he would try in order to protect Ichihime. He may have killed Nobukatsu for Nobu and the Oda clan, but there was no way he would let the princess die for them. He would allow the Oda to be wiped out to protect her.

Mitsu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and then slowly exhaled to quiet his nerves. He turned his eyes downward and searched for the beautiful princess in pink. He didn't have time to think of Nobu, Ichihime was alive! And hopefully she would be very upset with that damn Caesar and wouldn't want to speak to him again for what he had done to her and almost did. But things weren't going as he had hoped...

What Mitsu saw made his heart almost stop as it was gripped with a cold and icy dread. Ichihime wasn't mad at Caesar! Not one bit! She was holding his hand and smiling at him. He was loathe to admit it, but they seemed to be in their own world. And if that wasn't bad enough what happened next was many times worse...

Caesar and Ichihime leaned towards each other and met with a soft kiss. No, Caesar took her kiss was what Mitsu was trying to convince himself. Ichihime didn't lean towards him at all! And she was only doing so to fulfill her duty. Caesar was officially her husband and a valued ally. Yeah, that was it; it was all duty on the princess's part was what Mitsu chanted over and over again in his mind to convince himself. But what happened next had Mitsu shaking with fury...

Well, knowing Caesar, he wasn't one to keep the kiss chaste. Especially not after being parted from his dear wife after so long. Not to mention what they had just been through. The general definitely deepened the kiss and had his other arm wrapped around his wife's waist to bring her closer. By the time they separated, which seemed like an eternity for the strategist, both were panting heavily. They refused to move far apart; their mouths were only centimeters apart and they were gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

Mitsuhide was crushed. He closed his eyes tightly to block the image out, but it shown brightly in his mind's eyes like a curse. He swallowed the lump in his throat to keep the tears back.

* * *

Mitsuhide was gazing at Ichihime with pained eyes. The beautiful princess was outside of the room where Himiko and da Vinci was checking Caesar for any serious damage and patching up any wounds they found. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes stayed trained on the door as she waited for the results with bated breath. She paid no heed to Mitsuhide or even her own brother, who was standing beside the strategist. They might as well not have been there with how she shut them out.

Mitsu knew he had lost her, but oh, how he was telling himself otherwise. He kept repeating over and over that this was just her duty. Ichihime always took her duty seriously and of course she would be like this for her husband. Thus he went further and further into denial.

Finally the door opened and Caesar walked out. His cloak was slung over one shoulder and he looked about as good as new. Mitsu didn't miss the sigh of relief that came from Ichihime's lips. With eyes full of hatred the strategist watched as Caesar smiled softly at his wife. He gritted his teeth as the general placed an arm around her and kissed her chastely on her soft lips. Mitsu completely ignored how the princess returned the kiss.

"_Damn you, Caesar!"_ Mitsu yelled in his mind. Really did the general have to do that? Nobody else showed such open affection to their wife. So, why must he? He was just that much of a lecherous pervert was the conclusion that Mitsu came up with; adding to his denial.

"Well, everything is fine," da Vinci stated as he walked out. "Some rest is all he needs."

Ichihime's eyes searched Caesar's. "How do you feel?"

Caesar shrugged. "I feel alright."

Ichihime smiled, but Mitsu was effectively ignoring that.

"We'll have a meeting later after you rest," Nobunaga stated to which Caesar nodded. The Oda leader turned to his sister. "You get some rest too, Ichi."

Ichihime smiled and nodded. "I will."

Caesar wrapped an arm around his wife and both proceeded to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Mitsuhide demanded of Caesar and stomped one foot.

Caesar turned to him and smirked. "To Ichihime's chambers to rest. Why?"

"You can't! That's-"

Caesar's smirk turned into one of amusement. "I believe I can as after all she is my wife."

Mitsuhide took a step back as if he had been stung. He hadn't thought that Caesar would share a room with Ichihime! Mitsu's eyes turned to the princess. "Ichihime-sama?" he almost whimpered.

Ichihime blushed as she looked down. "I want my husband with me."

Mitsu's eyes widened and his eyes began to shake. This was not happening!

Caesar smiled and waved at Mitsuhide. "See you later, Mitsuhide." He placed his arm around his wife once more and they left.

After Nobunaga left Mitsuhide collapsed onto his hands and knees onto the floor. His eyes showed he was in complete shock and disbelief. His precious princess was sharing her chambers with that beast! "Damn you, Caesar!" he yelled out in agony.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Notes**:This one takes place in modern day.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

Valentine's Day

"Happy Valentine's day," Ichihime's sweet voice greeted.

Mitsuhide looked down at the beautiful teenage girl, who was the object of his affections, before him. With a smile on her soft lips, she held out a small box of store bought chocolate to him.

"Thank you, Ichihime-san." Mitsuhide returned the smile and accepted the offered gift.

Ichihime smiled once more and then walked off to her class. Unlike him, who was in his 3rd year, she was only in her 1st, so she had to go to a different building, so unfortunately he couldn't walk with her. Mitsuhide couldn't help the smile as he walked to his own class.

As Mitsuhide sat in class the smile hadn't left his face yet and he kept staring at the gift he was given.

"Only obligation chocolate, hm?" an arrogant voice stated behind him.

The smile immediately disappeared from Mitsuhide to be replaced with a scowl. He glared behind him at the intruder of his happy thoughts. "What do you want, Caesar?"

Caesar was a transfer student from the West Star and much to the boys' chagrin was immediately popular with almost all the girls. Mitsuhide wouldn't have cared about that if he had kept his attention to those girls, who were now known as the Prince Caesar fan club, but he didn't. No, he had to give all of his attention to Ichihime and tried to woo her every chance he got. He had so many girls to choose from, but he had to choose her! That damned prince! Yes, what made matters worse was that Caesar was indeed a prince. He was the heir to the most important throne on the West Star and was descended from Alexander the Great himself! So, needless to say Ichihime's father, who was high in the political world, was very keen on the idea of his daughter marrying Caesar. Mitsuhide couldn't have asked for a worse rival. The one shining light was that Ichihime hadn't fallen for him, and he knew her a lot longer than this insufferable prince.

Caesar smirked as he sat down across the aisle from him. Yes, Mitsuhide had to be that close to him every day; it was torture for him. "Just making sure you don't delude yourself too much."

Mitsuhide scoffed. "Ichihime-san hasn't given you chocolate, has she?"

Caesar shrugged. "Not yet, but the day is far from over."

Mitsuhide scowled and turned back to his chocolate. He wouldn't let his annoying rival keep him from being happy over this.

* * *

After school Mitsuhide immediately went to look for Ichihime. He was going to ask to walk her home today, and he was looking forward to that, especially after this wonderful morning.

But there was a hitch in this marvelous plan; he couldn't find the girl of his dreams. He started to get frantic as he searched everywhere for her. Finally, he caught sight of her beautiful pink hair. She was among the sakura and seemed to be talking to someone, but a tree prevented him from seeing who it was. He walked in a direction that would allow him to. His feet stopped and his heart almost did the same when he saw who it was. Ichihime was speaking to Caesar! Of all the people! But what made matters worse was how Ichihime had her head down like she was embarrassed.

"_Caesar, that bastard!"_ Mitsuhide yelled in his mind. _"What have you done to Ichihime-san?"_

Mitsuhide was about to stride over there and give Caesar a piece of his mind, but Ichihime's next movement stopped him in his tracks.

"For you, Caesar-dono," Ichihime shyly said and held out some chocolates.

Mitsuhide's eyes widened as cold dread gripped his heart. No, they were obligation chocolates. Of course they were. Caesar had helped Ichihime out on several occasions; he was loathe to admit, so of course the sweet girl would give him such a thing. That was what he was saying in his mind over and over anyways.

Caesar took the chocolates with a soft smile. "I gladly accept them, my dear Ichihime." And to Mitsuhide's horror, he leaned over and kissed Ichihime softly on the lips. To add to his pain, Ichihime accepted it and took ahold of Caesar's uniform.

After the kiss, Caesar smirked down at Ichihime and offered his arm. "May I escort you?"

Ichihime giggled and laced her arm in his. "You may. My father wants to see you anyways."

Caesar's expression turned to one of mischievousness. "Don't tell me he is the reason you gave me "true feelings" chocolate."

Ichihime laughed and shook her head. "I would have even if he didn't like you."

"That's good to hear," Caesar replied softly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

And with that, Caesar and Ichihime left the school, not even noticing the completely frozen Mitsuhide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: This one takes place after the one before "Valentine's Day".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nobunaga the Fool.

* * *

Moving

Mitsuhide watched with disgust as Caesar hugged Ichihime. He scowled as the prince leaned in and kissed the girl soundly on the lips. He didn't know why he came to see Caesar off, except that he wanted to see the prince leave with his own eyes. Yes, finally the skirt chaser was leaving to go back to the West Star. The last few months had been torture as Caesar and Ichihime became the top couple at their school. And no matter what he couldn't get away from it as they were such a hot topic for the whole student body. Not to mention that they had to be so lovey dovey. Well, that was mainly Caesar, but Ichihime didn't protest! He was certain that Caesar had the girl under his spell and when he was gone Ichihime would finally be free.

After the kiss finally ended, Caesar looked down at Ichihime with a soft smile. "See you in a few weeks."

Eh? What? Mitsuhide's mind went into a frenzy as he froze. Did he just hear right? He turned on Caesar with a scowl. "What are you talking about? I thought you had duties to attend to and attend some prestigious university on the West Star that all royals attended!"

Both Caesar and Ichihime turned to the black haired young man and blinked. They had apparently forgotten he was there. Well, he did just show up out of the blue...

Caesar's lips turned into a sly smirk. "My, it sounds like we're friends since you know that much about me. Or should I be worried that you are a stalker?"

"I can't help, but know." Mitsuhide gave a dead pan expression.

Ichihime was about to say something, but Caesar beat her to it. "Well, naturally we are going to keep in touch and see each other often."

Mitsuhide scowled, but said no more.

"Well, good bye, Mitsuhide," Caesar said to further tick him off. He then turned to Ichihime. "See you soon, my sweet. I will have everything ready for your arrival," he said softly and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Ichihime looked down. "Are you sure your father doesn't mind?"

"Not at all," Caesar waved it off. "He's very excited about the prospect. And my mother is practically over the moon about it," he added with a laugh. "And my two younger sisters look forward to meeting you."

Ichihime smiled up at him. "That's good. ..See you then..." she reluctantly said.

Caesar gave a small smile. "Yeah..."

And with that Caesar left to board the ship to the West, but not without one last look at his girlfriend.

As soon as the infuriating prince was out of sight, Mitsuhide went to stand by Ichihime. "Good riddance," he muttered. Though what Caesar was talking about disturbed him. But hopefully Ichihime would realize the type of man Caesar was during his absence and break things off with him. "Now, things can get back to normal."

"Not quite," Ichihime said softly.

"Huh?" Mitsuhide was confused. "What do you mean?"

Ichihime looked down and blushed. "So that Caesar and I can spend more time together and so I would be prepared to be Caesar's bride, I am transferring to the same school that Caesar's sisters are attending. I am even going to move into the castle."

Mitsuhide's world shattered. His sky had come falling down with a huge crash with the glass piercing his very heart. "What did your father say to that?" he asked with a strained voice.

"He agreed. He's very eager for this arrangement and I am leaving in a few weeks." Ichihime clasped her hands together as a smile appeared on her face. "I can't wait!"

All color drained from Mitsuhide's face. "And Nobu?" he asked weakly. Ichihime's hot blooded elder brother, who was his best friend, was his only hope.

"It was my decision, not his," Ichihime informed.

That was it. All hope was lost for Mitsu.


End file.
